<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Ilos: A Tragedy in One Act by cookie_rock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765675">On Ilos: A Tragedy in One Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_rock/pseuds/cookie_rock'>cookie_rock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Crack, Gen, Help, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Ilos (Mass Effect), Meta, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, hell with this I'm moving on to ME2, help me I'm stuck on ilos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_rock/pseuds/cookie_rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard knows where they're going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Ilos: A Tragedy in One Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Act I -</p><p>Liara: "We have to hurry! Saren is almost to the Citadel!"<br/>
Kaidan: "I brought a map, it looks like--"<br/>
Shepard: "No no, I know where we're going."</p><p>- twenty five minutes later - </p><p>Shepard: "Ok I'm pretty sure this is the quest marker."<br/>
Liara: "That's the same crate you've tried to open four times."<br/>
Kaidan: "I HAVE A MAP."<br/>
Shepard: "THE FIRST HUMAN SPECTRE DOES NOT NEED A MAP."<br/>
Liara: "Can...you read a map, Shepard?"<br/>
Shepard: *conveniently deaf*<br/>
Saren: *is already at the Citadel by now*<br/>
Kaidan: *requests early retirement*</p><p>- fin -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, my ME1 save is several months old, why do you ask?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>